Fires of Hades
by Shady-Trees
Summary: Being a son of Hades is hard enough, add a grand father hell bent on destroying the earth is a damn nightmare. Add a brother who apparently is destined to die and a love with a man hater... well, you get the picture. And add being a double agent in Kronos' ranks... He didn't even want to talk about it. The story of Perseus Di-Angelo, son of Hades. (Percy/Zoe) Abandoned. Sorrry guys
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

One of the older archers stepped forward with her bow drawn. She was tall and graceful

with coppery colored skin. Unlike the other girls, she had a silver circlet braided into the top

of her long dark hair, so she looked like some kind of Persian princess. "Permission to ki..." was all she could say, as she was rudely cut off by an deafening roar of a motorbike.

The hunt just stopped and watched, thinking that this couldn't become any crazier, as a male riding a black motorbike shot forward at the cliff the manticore was at, when they were proved wrong ,as the biker flew off the motorbike, which shot forward at the manticore currently holding two unknown demigods and a daughter of Athena.

However the audience was forced to reconsider their earlier assumption as the biker, who was supposedly thrown off his bike rolled and before anyone could blink had a bow, already notched with an arrow, aimed at the manticore while another arrow was halfway to the said monster.

====0000====

His aim proved true, as the arrow pierced the manticore on his shoulder, forcing the monster to drop the three demigods.

The manticore, who kept an menacing and an untouchable aura up until now, suddenly let out a high pitched scream of absolute terror. "No! Not you...Anyone but you."

However his screams were cut short as the notched arrow embedded itself on the heart of the beast, followed by shots to his neck and between his eyes, before there was nothing left but the unnaturally large pile of golden dust.

====0000====

The Greek goddess of the moon, who was a part of the captivated audience suddenly snapped into her previous state of attention as the two unknown demigods, a boy and a girl who seemed to be siblings, vanished into a cold wind, encased in a dark sphere, seemingly made out of thick shadows after the unknown biker gave them a black pearl each, which they crushed under their feet.

The biker tried to do the same but his pearl was flung off the cliff by an arrow of the said goddess.

She felt confused and slightly angry as she realized she failed in her mission of retrieving the unknown demigods and bringing them to her father. However she suddenly became tense at seeing SPQR carved into the skin of the demigod's inner arm. She was then consumed by utter fury at seeing her symbol.

"Hunters, attack." she snarled, some of the more observant hunters who noticed the same thing as their mistress sprang into action, with bloodlust evident in their eyes. They were quickly followed by the rest of the hunters except the one with the silver circlet as they were informed of their mistress' observation through their mind by her.

====0000====

Having two dozens of elite man hating hunters run at you generated a very unique blend of fear and pride, while the cause for the fear may be obvious the pride was due to the mighty accomplishment of riling up an man hating group of girls out for your blood and surviving beyond a few seconds.

However when the hunters were within five feet of him Percy let himself display a small mocking smirk, knowing they were nowhere around his caliber. The only two who were, happened to be the only two that didn't attack him, namely lady Artemis and Zoe Nightshade, at least according to his mentor, patron, pseudo sister and best friend .

The first girl, a daughter of Ares according to her direct and powerful attacking pattern, was easy to dispatch by a whack on her head using the end of his bow, fortunately to him, she went down taking another down with her due to her heavier figure.

 _Twenty One to go._

Percy continued a routine of firing blunt arrows, hitting by the end of his bow and dodging, not being more than an inch away from the incoming attack but never even getting a scratch.

====0000====

The goddess of archery was shocked would be an underestimation. She watched as the unidentified male dispatch her hunters as if they were nothing but straw dummies.

His movements were fluid yet strong. Each and every movement he did served a purpose either defensively or as an offensive move, the way he used his bow as a close combat weapon reminded her of Diana; her Roman counterpart ,who she had riding the moon-chariot for the past few hundred years; ever since the fall of the Roman empire. She felt envy at his technique as even she couldn't use archery in close combat that well.

 _If she ever had a son, not that she ever will, she thought he would be worthy ... at least in the aspect of archery._ The thought caused her rage to skyrocket _, how dare the male pretend to be her child by baring her mark on his wrist, implying that she broke her sacred oath_.

The last hunter to charge him fell unconscious ad he shot a blunt tipped arrow at her forehead almost point blank, Futher angering her.

She stepped forward along with her oldest friend, and knowing this was not the everyday spar, attacked together.

However she abruptly stopped seeing the weapons he held as he dropped the bow and drew two hunting daggers.

One was one and three- quarter foot and pitch black, seemingly absorbing all the light around it. The metal was Stygian steel; the preferred kind for the children of Hades as only they could wield them. It confirmed her suspicion that he was more than an everyday demigod.

The next one was the hunting dagger which caused her to stop dead in her tracks. The silver beautifully engraved daggers made of Olympian silver with a length of one and half feet. It was one of Diana's two daggers and Diana, which she never _ever_ let anyone, even her own Greek counterpart touch them.

The boy taking advantage of the shocked state of the duo, hit Zoe on her temple with his Stygian steel dagger, rendering her unconscious.

He then engaged an enraged godly daughter of Zeus, who was surprised that the male was still facing her attacks and was alive after five minutes of exchanging blows.

====0000====

Perseus was wholly concentrated in the battle he was currently at, though Artemis was not as skilled as her Roman counterpart she was a very formidable opponent.

Seeing the vague similarities in fighting styles between the two aspects, Percy abruptly threw the Stygian steel dagger at Artemis in chest level forcing her to duck then slashed upward using the Imperial gold gladius; which morphed from the plain looking golden ring that was around his middle finger of the left hand.

However the fatal attack did not land upon the man hating goddess as Percy , who wasn't paying attention to his surroundings was rendered unconscious by a vicious knife hilt to his head.

 _Shit! I forgot to knock that girl under the weight of the fat one off_ was the last thought Perseus had as the darkness consumed him.

 **A/N**

 **Yeah Yeah I know I mustn't write 2 fics once but a reviewer pointed out some very ooc things and when I was thinking of it this idea came to me and it was too good to miss.**

 **PLZ Review/Fav/Follow/Read/Enjoy/Etc... yup that's it... I think...**

 **Oh wait forgot to tell ya, Me no own da PJO or HOO**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The Greek of Rome

 **( AN- Warning for violence in first 2 paragraphs. )**

He was covered in blood, blood which gave birth him, his twin sister and his little brother. The bolt of lightning came out of nowhere before it made his mother explode, causing a bloody carnage which no ten year old should never witness in modern video games, let alone during 1945 in a hotel room.

Percy just sat there, peering at the walls painted in blood. It was very unsettling for the young child, as he understood an accepted the concept of death, making his powers amplify tenfold as a son of the god of death.

It was a few hours before a very grief struck god of death entered to the room, probably to escort his loved one's soul to the afterlife. He was surprised and his grief seemed to reduce at seeing his son alive and well, the aura of power that the boy radiated was mighty and the lord of the underworld gave up on the idea of sending him to the same location as his siblings.

====0000====

Next day, the said boy found himself walking south, as the intimidating wolf lady told him to, after he was escorted to her house by his father.

"I will not be seeing you for a very long time, but remember that I will always watch over you" was the last he heard from his father for quite some time.

Around his hips was a leather belt with a dark steel buckle, given to him by his father, from which he could summon an infinite number of six inch long stygian steel throwing knives. however due to his rather small size they were more of daggers for him.

Next, slung in his sides of hips were two hunting knives made of the same metal as the throwing knives, and they seemed to be more like swords to the son of Hades who had yet to fully grow.

Slung behind him were a quiver of arrows, unlike his other weapons were made off imperial gold. but with the way it was kept anyone could see that archery was not his favorite way of battle.

However no matter the number of monsters he killed or the number of days he traveled he never reached the walls of new Rome, it may have been due to the fact that he was foreign to the Romans or that he avoided it due to the unfriendly aura it radiated to the Greeks, we might never know.

After a year of fruitless attempts in searching for the place told to him by the wolf goddess Perseus DiAngelo finally settled down and started training himself, as the monster attacks he had faced up to now was already threatening to overwhelm him.

====0000====

The year of 1946 was boring, but when you had been riding the moon chariot for past few millennia, every observation was bound to become boring. However she let out a frustrated sigh as he saw the eleven year old boy try to shoot. It had been a year since she saw him try and up to now he had yet to succeed.

To Diana, the Roman goddess of hunting, maidens, childbirth and, in this case most importantly, archery the barren attempts were firstly entertaining. However after a year it was getting frustrating. Thus here she was, neat the clearing in which the boy was practicing his weak excuse of archery.

"That is not how you shoot boy" She snarled and eve before he could react, corrected his posture and watches his face bloom in gratitude and joy before she teleported herself to her prison for the last few millennia.

She was not sure, but she thought she heard him say "Thank you, lady Diana."

However she was strangely content with herself for helping him that night, however strange it may sound. The fact that it was the first time since the fall of Rome that she got a sacrifice, she had always favored wild boars' meat, didn't hurt either.

====0000====

Diana was feeling a strange kinship with the bo... _man_ , he had untamable wild oil black hair and raven black eyes, which always seemed attractive and intimidating at the same time. He had a slight tan after spending four years outdoor.

He had sacrificed to her every night for the past four years. Ever since she gave him the first lesson of archery. His shooting abilities rapidly increased after that, to the point where he preferred using the bow and arrows over using hid daggers, which he was prodigious with.

 _It is now or never_ the goddess thought and stepped into the clearing which was inhabited by the bo... _man_ she corrected herself.

"Perseus" she said as she watched the boy carrying his hunt of the day, a grown deer.

Percy immediately knelt before her, "To what do I owe this pleasure, lady Diana?" he respectfully asked, earning her approval and convincing her that she made the right choice.

" Perseus, I wish for you to accompany me."

====0000====

The next six years were the best years of both their lives, Diana considered him to be her best friend, apprentice, and brother in all but blood... or ichor in this case.

Though he was twenty years old he had yet to try in wooing her, which she appreciated very much as she doubted whether if she could ever knowingly harm her. In fact between the hunt of Artemis and _her_ Percy she thought she got the better deal.

In extra to his extraordinary abilities in weaponry, he developed the ability of shadow awareness. A rare ability to sense anything and everything happening in shadows within a range of his physical body.

However after six years during 1955 Diana felt a probe of fates, commanding her to let go of him and send him to the camp much to her sorrow.

====0000====

"Percy it seems that fates have commanded me to send you to the camp." Diana stated casually one day.

Her response was immediate. "What! No! I won't. Please tell me you are joking."

"I am sorry little brother, but I cannot defy a command given by fates." She said sadly.

seeing his favorite person in her entire life's shoulders sag she added, "However, They never said anything about making you partially immortal or making you my champion."

"I will see you again, right?" He said, though he was twenty years of age his innocence didn't sound a day older than when she first met him.

"Of course, after you retire from the legion we can travel together like we always did."

"Promise?"

She let a little smile appear at this. "Promise."

====0000====

His fifteen years of service was very colorful to say the least.

After receiving back to his sixteen year old body, courtesy of partial immortality he started his services at the fifth cohort, which was then the laughingstock of the legion, as a son of Pluto and the champion of Diana, both their symbols carved proudly side by side on his forearm.

He quickly climbed to the rank of centurion after a year of service. It was a time period in which fifth cohort was almost revered, as the makers of finest worriers and archers. After further six years of service there stood praetor Perseus, considered to be the deadliest and the most respected praetor since the beginning of western civilization.

During his years at legion he befriended the most unusual goddess in the form of Minerva, whom was almost ignored by everybody but him. She became his close friend and was one of the only who could make her roman aspect actually happy.

She later enchanted his golden gladius to infuse with his mother's plain gold ring, which he always wore in his left hand middle finger.

He retired after one and half decades of service, after which he travelled the world until he accidently ran into Diana, whose arrow was aimed at the same boar his arrow was.

====0000====

From then until the new millennia they were companions. Percy found out he was the only demigod ever to receive control over hellfire, a fire so deadly that it was only used by his father. It could destroy any mortal soul and make most immortals fade.

In the new millennia Percy saw his father for the first time since he went to the wolf house. He was aware that his father, true to his word always watched over him, thanks to his awareness of shadows.

Hades gifted him a bow made of poplar from the bank of river Styx, with it a quiver of stygian steel arrows which never ran out. Diana later enchanted it to become his leather strapped wrist watch, and turned the arrows into stygian steel tipped Olympian silver arrows. Almost identical to those of hers.

Next decade went in a breeze since he was training to help his siblings, as one of them seemed to be the child of the great prophesy.

This time, in the year 2010, when Percy was leaving her Diana and Percy exchanged one of their two hunting daggers, a sign of ultimate thrust.

And thus began his mission to save his siblings, as he was going to whatsoever hill riding his newly bought bike, for which he trained his entire life.

 **AN**

 **Okay Okay not my best chapter, more like a summery. This was intended to give a background story on Percy's past.**

 **And guys, I really need your opinion on what to write as what I m thinking could be what none of you want to read. And I am specially interested in where I was not being legible or left plot holes.**

 **Review/Fav/Follow/Read and most importantly try to enjoy... and tell me if you can't coz I am new in the 'writing business'**

 **Almost forgot, but do you really expect me to own PJO or HOO?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter-2

The 'Thorn' Room of Olympus

Waking up never was one of his favorite activities. Waking up with a hangover - like headache, nope, definitely not his favorite activity. Doing the latter while he was wrapped up in chains from head to toe, _do you really need to ask?_

He then opened his eyes and saw twelve beings of inhuman height in a heated conversation.

 _"... too dangerous..."_

 _"... I'm the older..."_

 _"... valuable asset..."_

 _"... not one of mine..."_

 _"... barnacle beard..."_

 _"... shut up. he's a threat and..."_

Seeing that the conversation was not going anywhere ' Percy-friendly ' he opened his eyes. The sharp colors of white and silver invaded his field of vision.

He let out a involuntary groan of annoyance at that. He really didn't like white, or silver at that.

====0000====

The goddess of maidens hid the smile threatening creep up to her face seeing the boy who _humiliated_ her hunt let out a groan of pain, as she may have roughen him up a little bit while transporting him here.

She saw him slowly open his eyes, They were as black as the death itself, which with his abnormally pale skin, left no doubts that he was a son of Hades, and is destined to die within the meeting.

She, being the man-hater she was couldn't stop the sadistic grin creeping up her face.

 _'Serves him right for stealing my... Diana's... hunting dagger.'_

Due to her hatred however she even forgot to mention to the council that he bore the marks of a Roman legionnaire.

====0000====

Perseus Di-Angelo had seen many fearful things in his life, including Chimera and a pack of more than hundred ten foot tall hellhounds, but that was a picnic comparing to them facing the council of twelve Olympians.

"Who are you boy? Who is your godly parent?" Lord Zeus The king of the gods, and the master of skies boomed. There was a deadly edge to his voice, conveying the message _'one wrong answer and you are demigod BBQ '_.

"My name is Perseus Di-Angelo, my lord Zeus" He answered.

He may be prideful, but he valued his life more.

"And I am a ..." He tried to stall for time, hoping for a miracle, possible one that would enable him to stay alive.

"Do not waste my time boy. And do not try to lie to me Apollo will see through it."

Percy's mouth felt like a desert. His chance of survival was now a number among none and zero now. Specially considering the fact that his father wasn't allowed in this meeting. He looked at Athena to see that she was looking directly at him in the eye as if sending him a message.

 _If only this was the Roman council_ he thought, and suddenly he his spirits lifted as a plan worthy of Athena... or a one formed by herself barged into his ming.

Being unlucky seemed to be a family trait he got from his father's side, as before he could address Zeus as Jupiter, Artemis got impatient.

"He is a son of Hades, father." She said anticipating the death of another worthless male, further cleansing the mortal world.

Zeus let out a mighty roar and threw his master bolt as soon as the last syllable left the mouth of his godly daughter's mouth.

Percy tried to escape by coating his body with hellfire, but the Stygian iron infused in the chains held on, as it was one of the only metals which didn't vaporize almost immediately on contact with hellfire.

Realizing this was his end he then looked up to the eyes of Zeus. He would die a Roman facing his death with his dignity intact.

 _CLANK!_

The sound of metal hitting metal reverberated in the throne room of Olympus as the most destructive weapon in the room was deflected from its original aim, and harmlessly hit the hard marble floor.

====0000====

Everybody looked at the entrance to see who dared to defy the judgment of the king of the gods, and was met with the most murderous glare to be ever seen in the room. Ares who was cheering for his father cowered under it and let out a audible whimper. Not even Herms made fun of him as everybody there was in various statues of cowering.

 _"quomodo audent velis nocere vindicem, contumeliis te afficiam graecus"(How dare you try harm my champion, you vile Greek)_

The Latin statement was laced with the promise of pain. However what astonished everybody was the fact that it's owner was none other than the Roman moon goddess.

"What the Hades do you mean he is your champion? and what the Hades are you doing here?" The Greek counterpart of her fumed.

"Olympians, this is Perseus Di-Angelo, son of Hades, _my_ apprentice _,_ and _my_ champion" Diana emphasized the word ' _my'_ as if daring to anyone to question her. Seeing nobody was about to disturb her, she continued."Who you _will not harm_." Though she didn't voice it _'or else'_ was there clearly visible for anyone to see.

"What! You can't possibly have a male as your champion. What about the hunters?"

"Who? your group of girl scouts that didn't even sacrifice for me for a _millennia?"_ The Roman goddess snarled.

All the gods winced at that, as being forgotten was equivalent of being starved for immortals.

"He was the first to sacrifice for me. He did it for years without expecting anything for return. Not you and certainly not your _little girls_." Final words were spat with such venom that it reminded them of Artemis talking about the unpleasantness of 'boys'.

"Even if he was, how can we trust him? He interfered with a quest for Olympus today and he is a Greek baring the marks of a Roman."

The gods started whispering at that, no mortal was supposed to know about both camps.

Diana rolled her eyes at the weak attempts at her champion's life. " He was the most respected Praetor of the western civilization. Honestly do you even care about Romans?"

The gods had the grace to blush at that statement.

"So what is your judgment my lord Jupiter?" Diana asked , invoking the name of the Roman deity on purpose as he was a bit more levelheaded.

"Since the oath of praetor stops him from going against Olympus, and it would be suspicious to have him at the Camp Jupiter, I say we send him to Greek camp and keep a eye on him." The Roman god of thunder proposed.

All the gods agreed, as they too turned into their Roman aspects. Artemis was left fuming as her protests were ignored. She now regretted giving her roman aspect a separate physical body to ride the chariot of moon, a chore she was too lazy to do.

"Milord, may I have my siblings to attend the camp along with me? I will be able to keep an eye on them."

"Are they the ones that Artemis was sent to retrieve?" Jupiter asked.

"Yes milord." Percy genuinely respected almost all the Roman gods.

====0000====

After a few IMs with Hades later, Percy found himself in an extremely awkward family reunion. I mean are you supposed to just go and say, _'hey, what's up? Remember me? ya know I'm ya long lost bro...'_

However what he had not expected was to find himself in the tent of Artemis along with the huntress with a silver circlet and Bianca waiting for the said goddess' arrival.

As he was waiting the conversation with lady Minerva ran through his head.

(flashback)

 _"Perseus I need a favor." She said in a distracted voice._

 _"Of course milady."_

 _"One of my... Athena's daughters was kidnapped recently. Her name is Annabeth."_

 _"You wish for me to search for her milady?"_

 _"Yes. If you run across anything, please inform me."_

 _"I will milady."_

 _"Thank you, Perseus."She let out a smile of relief._

 _(end flashback)_

He was brought back from his thoughts by Artemis clearing her throat to gain attention.

She was in her twelve year old self, Sitting on a comfortable looking silver pillow, surrounded by animal pelts which boasted of her conquests. Between the son of Hades and the goddess of the hunt was a brightly burning hearth ' _though not as welcoming as the one in camp Jupiter'_ he thought.

On his left was the hunter with the circlet. ' _The lieutenant'_ Percy guessed. On his right was his older... or maybe younger now... twin; Bianca.

"Have you made up your mind, my girl?"Artemis asked in a sweet voice. However I realized that though it was asked from Bianca she was clearly mocking me.

"I am still thinking about it."

"About what?" Percy was puzzled, the only explanation was... No, Not even Artemis would go that far for revenge against me, or did she...

"They… they've invited me to join the Hunt."

Percy let out a gasp as if he was struck, but quickly composed himself.

"It is your decision." Percy said in a strangled voice. However inwardly he was begging her not to do it.

 _'I don't want to lose you again'_ he thought.

"What will I get if I join the hunt?" Bianca asked.

"Bianca, I respect your decision, but please think about Nico." Percy begged.

"You will gain immortality." Artemis said in such a way that Percy wondered whether Artemis had the ability of charm-speaking.

"How can I join?" Bianca asked with a glint in her eyes. Percy knew that look, _her inner selfishness_ ; he may not be the most selfless person but Bianca always had that problem about thinking for herself first and foremost.

====0000====

Percy just stood up and walked out, hoping nobody would notice tear-drops forming in his eyes, hen a hand suddenly took hold of his wrist, sending a spark of unknown feeling through his body. He had no way of knowing the same sensation ran through the body of his assailant.

When he turned in order to defend himself he was met with volcanic black eyes.

"She shouldn't have done that." A soft melodic voice said "I am sorry."

He didn't know if it was about the actions of his sister, Artemis or both but he suddenly felt a bit better after hearing that.

 **A/N**

 **I was planning to write a bit more but I wanted to upload it fast. Expect a lengthier update but a little later than norm.**

 **I don't own PJO/ HOO**

 **People asked why Artemis didn't know him while Diana did. In this AU Diana was given a separate body by Artemis so she could always be with the hunt while Diana rides the chariot of moon for eternity... a bit cruel, I know.**

 **Please ask me any questions. I would like my fic to have least possible amount of potholes.**

 **One reader asked where percy was when he met Diana. I purposely dodn't give a specific location coz it may complicate things.**

 **Plz review/fav/follow/read/enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Midnight Confessions

 **=====0000====**

 **IMPORTANT**

 **Now that I have your attention;**

 **I was originally planning to have Bianca killed as in canon. But some reviewers have convinced me not to do it coz I love the reviewer's opinion too much I'd like to for you to VOTE FOR HER FATE...**

 **SO my dear fates ...or the three bi***es upstairs, please vote for one of bellow using PM/Review. One person is entitled to maximum of 2 votes. you can choose 2 different options or the same option twice.**

 **1\. Die at the 'Land without rain', thus 'lost'**

 **2\. Gravely injured at land without rain, thus 'lost'**

 **3\. Save herself using her new-found control over shadows and shadow-travel but goes to an unplottable location (throne room of Hades/Camp/plz specify)**

 **IF she does NOT die then**

 **A. Same attitude as before**

 **B. Leave the hunt and join her siblings**

 **C. Doesn't leave the hunt but is more friendly with his siblings.**

 **Please submit your choice with a numeric followed by the letter (2A / 3B...)**

 **Thank you please proceed to my 'not the best one yet coz I got no romantic experience and I was in a hurry' chapter.**

 **BTW I don't own the PJO/HOO...yet...nope still no...damn it...**

 **Plz reviw/Fav/Follow/Read/Enjoy**

 **====0000====**

Zoe Nightshade, the lieutenant of the hunt, right hand (wo)man of lady Artemis never thought she would be in such a situation.

It was all because of that damned god of sun and his damn bus which only had enough damn seats for the entire damn hunt and only four others.

Of course hunters sat together, the daughter of Zeus had to drive, Apollo wanted to sit next to the little demigod and the only seat left for her was next to HIM.

And she had no idea which was worse, is it the fact that the boy is trying to converse with her or the fact that she was actually enjoying it.

====0000====

"You don't like lady Artemis do you?" Zoe finally asked the million drachma question.

The boy looked thoughtful, and didn't notice everybody silenced and hanging onto his words as tight as they were holding onto their seats during the journey.

" No. But she is among the Greek Olympians whom I respect." He frowned. "Or she was until yesterday."

Most were puzzled over the emphasis over the word 'Greek' they didn't heat the last part. However a certain sister of his looked at him guiltily; or at least she looked like it.

From thereon they talked about many things from stealth to using archery at close combat. She might never admit it but listening to him was as entertaining as listening to a hunter... _or more so than a hunter_ , she involuntarily admitted to herself.

====0000====

"And this, my boy is the Herms cabin" Chiron said "Since your father doesn't have a cabin you are to sleep here."

"No, I'll just sleep outside, near the hearth if you allow it."

Chiron stared at the young man. This was the first time anyone proposed such a thing. However seeing no flow in this, he relented to the unusual request.

"Will you keep your brother with you?" Chiron asked seeing the said thirteen year old boy walking towards them.

"Of course." Perseus replied rather forcefully " I will _always_ take care of my brother."

====0000====

"... And that's Orion." Percy finished naming the constellations as he was sitting with his back rested against a tree.

On his lap was his brother's head. The rest of him was inside the black sleeping bag Percy used when he was travelling with Diana. his face was giving a faint orange glow as the light from the burning embers lit the area.

" He has your eyes." A sisterly voice stated from behind Percy.

" He _is_ my brother." he replied.

"How are you Perseus?"

"Not bad lady Hestia. I don't particularly look forward for the camp activities or war and Bianca joining the hunt is not my happiest memory; but my brother makes it all worth it."

"You were always a good person Percy."

They then sat in comfortable silence for some time.

"Hestia" Percy whispered.

"Hmm.."

"You remember that that time we played poker?" He said in a mischievous voice.

"Oh! Look at the time Percy, I should go or that cake will be burned. Goodbye!" She said in playful and panicked voice.

Percy let out a chuckle. Soon he too drifted into the realm of Morpheus.

====0000====

Percy was never a heavy sleeper, or a late riser. But sleeping after a extremely exhausting day and using so much of his demigod powers, that day was an exception. An exception which cost him.

Percy was awake one moment and was tense the next. Something was wrong, very _very_ wrong. He stood up at once realizing the comforting weight of his brother's head was missing.

Percy concentrated on the shadows around, near the archery range was a group of people, two with _'shadowy'_ shadows, or whatever the children of Hade's shadows felt like.

He ran like a crazed bull in that direction knowing it was nothing good, cursing the fact that shadow-travel was not one of his many talents.

====0000====

He walked... or more like ran, into a gathering of hunter. It was nothing special if not for the fact that they were surrounding someone while menacingly holding sticks and stones. Combined with the fact that his brother was missing, this spelled 'DANGER' in red neon lights.

Percy pushed a few hunters away ignoring them drawing hunting knives at the sight of him.

Lying in the middle of them were none other than his brother. What alarmed him was not cuts and bruises visible on him, no, what alarmed him was the fact that Nico was sobbing, there was an angry red palm printed on his cheek and Bianca standing over him.

Percy was speechless for a moment when he saw this, Nico never cried, not when he broke his hand or he fell down the stairs. Running across his face was confusion, shock, sorrow, disappointment, and finally anger.

"What happened Bianca? You always took care of us, You were our hero, who we looked up to you. I can understand you joining the hunt, but this?" He asked in a cold and almost inaudible voice. However every hunter heard the ghostly whisper and shivers ran through their spines. , as the voice lacked any emotion and promised Death.

"Percy... I..." Bianca tried to say something but was cut across by her twin.

"Touch my brother again _hunter_ I will show you why my father's children are feared."

He then lifted Nico up as if he was the most fragile thing he will ever touch."Harm my brother again and Artemis will have no hunt of _little girls_ to return to."

Percy still carrying his brother walked away turning his back to the man-haters.

That was when a hunter let out a war cry and charged at him with her daggers raised.

There was a _thump_ of a dull arrow hitting someone in the head and she was lying on the ground unconscious.

Percy gave the newly arrived lieutenant of the hunt a nod of acknowledgement as he walked towards the infirmary.

====0000====

"Sister why did you let that _boy_ just like that?" Asked an angry hunter.

Zoe who was trying to repress her anger, at least until they went to their cabin, but hearing this remark she snapped at them.

"That _man_ would make thousand times the hunter you all are." she shouted. "You talk of boys with such disdain but you are no better. You are vile as the sewers of Athens to do such a thing to innocent boy for revenge against his brother. YOU ALL DISGUST ME"

The hunt looked at their leader in fear, guilt, and shock. She never shouted at her sisters, ever, until now.

Zoe opened her mouth to say more, and say Atlanta, a hunter only few years her junior, look at her in a look of anger and glee as if she was finished planning something for revenge. She shivered after remembering getting the same look from _him_ all those years ago.

Zoe then turned around and walked away, so that nobody will see the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

====0000====

Percy was walking in the forest searching was tactical advantages to be used in the game of 'capture the flag', honestly 'war games' was much cooler, when she got hold of him, as in literarily got hold of him.

One moment he noticed a hunter crying and put his hand on her shoulder, and the next moment she was clinging onto him as if he was her lifeline and was crying.

Perseus Di-Angelo was not a cruel person, in fact he had risked his life for those he had deemed worth saving countless times.

Thus he automatically started rubbing circles on her back just as his mother did to him when he was upset.

"Artemis ...They were ... And they ... then he ... and she ... like vile men ... sister ... angry ... Atlanta ... looked ... Hercules tried to ... "

The sobbing continued for almost an hour before she stiffened and pushed him away, finally noticing he was not her patron as she had assumed during her distress. She then looked at him in a mixture of fear and anger, as if he did something forbidden, which he probably might have.

"Want to talk about it?" he finally asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

She opened her mouth to say no and yell at him, but found herself telling him about her life, despite the fact that she hardly knew him, something she never did, even with her sisters.

She told him about her life as a Hesperide, when Hercules made her an outcast and tried to rape her, when she ran away and Artemis offered her a place in her hunt, when she learned to hunt.

He was silently listening as she told how she was disgusted at the hunter's actions today and how Atlanta looked at her just like how Hercules looked at her.

When she finished he was still silent and he pulled out a pen and clicked it.

Zoe let out a gasp as it turned into her sward; Riptide, her only connection to her mother.

"Where did you get that?" She demanded.

"You know I'm a half immortal right?" she nodded. "I was at the Roman camp and I ran across a man when I was trying to establish an alliance with Amazons. He was trying to rape a young mortal. I beat him up and I think he was surprised because he flashed away and left this behind."

Percy then gave it to her in its pen form.

Zoe looked at him as if he was an alien. " You are going to give this to me just like that, no string attached?"

He smiled. "Just like that."

"Thank you Perseus. You have no idea how much it means to me."

He raised his left hand where there was a plain looking gold ring around his middle finger." This was my mother's I know how you feel."

Zoe, for the first time in her immortality smiled at a male. "Thank you for being a ... _man_ , Perseus."

"Percy. My friends call me Percy." She gave him a wider smile as she walked away.

 _'She's beautiful.'_ Percy thought and his eyes widened. _'Damn, I'm falling for a eternal maiden.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

A Place to Call 'Home'

Percy knew he was not the sharpest blade, hell he would readily admit that he was an idiot, but this confirmed his theory that he was given the gift of suicidal instincts from his father.

Currently he was standing in a clearing surrounded by thick foliage. _'The perfect place to be ambushed'_ and he was feeling the chill associated with the winter months. _"What are those hunters waiting for?"_ he muttered to himself just as an arrow barely missed his head due to him ducking out of its way due to primal instincts.

The distinctive sound produced by that arrow was not missed by his heightened hearing and he cursed himself, again, for not wearing an amour and agreeing to Thalia's plan to lure them to him while the camp goes into full-out offence.

" Fracture tipped arrows, you do really hate me don't you? Why don't you come out of your hiding places and fight me like _women_ , or are the _little girls_ too scared of the _big mean man?_ "

Percy's taunt seemed to have hit a nerve, or multiple nerves, as the whole hunt bar Zoe and his sist... no ... that huntress was there in front of him holding multiple types of weapons from daggers to javelins.

While he was distracted by the hunters before him a battle cry came from his behind and he turned around just in time to see Pheobe throwing something like ash at his face before his eyes were rendered temporarily useless.

"Not so cocky now are you." the girl he guessed was pheobe said and the hunt's laugh rang through the clearing.

Through the pain in his mind Percy remembered his training with Diana.

 **( AN Italics are flashbacks)**

 _Diana blind folded him and was before him while holding her daggers and instructed him. "Calm down, panic is your worst enemy."_

Percy took a deep breath and readied himself.

 _" Draw your weapons."_

Percy drew his two daggers, one glimmering in moonlight while the other seemed to absorb any light surrounding it.

" _Concentrate on the shadows. Every shadow under the grasses and shadows under every grain of sand. Feel them. They are not just shadows they are an extension of you."_

Percy let out the breath he took and readied himself for the unavoidable battle.

 _" Stop controlling your body and stop thinking. Let your instincts guide your every movement."_

Percy Stopped thinking and every moment was a blur of motions.

====0000====

"The hunters win" Chiron announced without much pleasure.

"No!" Thalia screamed in frustration at the fact that she was beaten by _a hunter_ as in only one attacker.

Zoe's smirk only lasted a few moments as she realized her hunters were not cheering.

There was a battle cry from the direction of the Zeus's fist and everybody including Chiron rushed there only to see one Perseus Di-Angelo draw his two daggers to meet the incoming charge of a hunter.

His next counterattacks were a blur of motions.

Nobody could do anything but stare as the whole hunt bar two attack the enigma that was the son of an unknown god as he dodged the attacks and counterattacked with a fluidity which was seen only within the elite of demigods, not backing down even when a dagger finally found its way through his shoulder.

After five minutes they regained their ability of speech as the said demigod asked _the question._

 _"What?"_

====0000====

 _"Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

 _One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

 _Twins of death shall show the trail,_

 _Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

 _The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

 _And one shall perish by a parent's hand"_

The oracle announced to the wide eyed Zoe as the creepy green smoke enveloped it.

"Councilors come to the big house as soon as possible. Malcolm you can substitute for Annabeth. Everybody else the dinner will be sent to your cabin."Chiron shouted over the commotion of the camp as they tried to shout their opinion above others'.

Sensing the urgency of his voice everybody except a certain son of Hades obeyed his command moved their latter ends to the designated places. When the council was in order around the Ping-Pong table Malcolm voiced the question which was within the minds of everybody there.

"Who the Hades is 'twins of death'?"

"That would be me, son of Athena and you would do well not to swear on my father's name." The voice sent shivers through the spines of everybody present.

"Perseus what are you doing he..." Chiron stopped as an hologram lit over Percy's head which made everybody gasp.

"Hades." Chiron knelt. "Ruler of underworld, Lord of wealth and riches. Hail, Perseus Di-Angelo, son of death god."

====0000====

"Are we going to talk or should I start selling tickets for watching me?" Percy finally asked getting tired of the stares. _Honestly Romans don't stare and I miss it there already._

"What do you mean you are _'twin of death'_ ? You have a brother and a sister but no twin." a son of Apollo asked.

"Bianca Di-Angelo is my twin sister, as for the age difference let's just say I'm a partial immortal while they lived... somewhere time is suspended, for a while."

" Then two members are decided for the quest. Who else would you like to have with you?" Chiron asked, no doubt in order to change the subject as he must have noticed the 'SPQR' inside his wrist.

"Myself, Pheobe from the hunt as she is our best tracker, And the _daughter_ of Zeus as her skills are exceptional would do. Of course only if they agree." Zoe said, unintentionally emphasizing the word 'daughter', a habit she got from being a hunter for so long.

"Of course I will come. Those bastards kidnapped my best friend." Thalia promptly replied her concern for the daughter of Athena plain in her statement.

"You are to leave tomorrow. Sleep early and say your goodbyes. Perseus follow me" Chiron said and galloped away.

====0000====

"I knew I've heard your name somewhere. Do you have any idea of the risks involved here Perseus?" Chiron asked. "If they get a whisper of an idea where you are from it will be a civil war all over again."

"I know Chiron. And if everything goes according to our plan, the war would be over with least causalities." Percy said as he walked to the tree under which his little brother was.

" Are you okay?" The little brother asked from between the thick material of the sleeping bag as he felt Percy's hand on his thick mane of hair.

"Yeah. Look I won't be here for a while. Do you think you would be okay?"

"I'm awsomastic, remember. I even disarmed you." Nico mumbled.

"Yes you did. " Percy's pride was unnoticed by the little brother.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Percy swung his gladius at Nico's exposed stomach as Nico hastily stepped back._

 _"Can't you... do it... slower?" Nico asked between heavy breaths. To be fair on him they were training for the last three hours._

 _"Your enemy never waits for you." Percy said between another swing "If I do the whole purpose of this training is lost"_

 _Percy lunged at Nico but stumbled as he felt a hand grab his foot. Nico used his surprise to disarm him of his sword._

 _Percy was staring at the skeleton arm which had yet to unhand him and his brother's face in quick succession._

 _"Bro... I think you're a necromancer."_

 _"So I get thousand attack?"_

 _"And three hundred extra attack when you use sword of death."_

 _"We're Awsomastic" They said together while sharing a high-five._

 _None of them noticed a girl in a silver parka gazing at them longingly._

 _(End flashback)_

Percy soon found himself asleep with a smile on his face.

 _"How is our mortal guest?" a male voice boomed._

 _It wasn't Kronos. Kronos's voice was raspy and metallic, like a knife scraped across_

 _stone. Percy'd heard it taunting me many times before in his dreams. But this voice was deeper and_

 _lower, like a bass guitar. Its force made the ground vibrate._

 _The boy emerged from the shadows. He ran to a girl, knelt beside her, then looked_

 _back at the unseen man. "She's fading. We must hurry."_

 _The deep voice chuckled. It belonged to someone in the shadows, at the edge of Percy's_

 _dream. Then a meaty hand thrust someone forward into the light—Artemis—her hands and_

 _feet bound in celestial bronze chains._

 _Percy gasped. Her silvery dress was torn and tattered. Her face and arms were cut in several_

 _places, and she was bleeding ichor, the golden blood of the gods._

 _"You heard the boy," said the man in the shadows. "Decide!"_

 _Artemis's eyes flashed with anger. Percy didn't know why she just didn't will the chains to_

 _burst, or make herself disappear, but she didn't seem able to. Maybe the chains prevented her,_

 _or some magic about this dark, horrible place which he then recognized as the mount of despair._

 _The goddess looked at The girl and her expression changed to concern and outrage._

 _"How dare you torture a maiden like this!"_

 _"She will die soon," The boy said. "You can save her."_

 _The girl made a weak sound of protest. Percy's heart felt like it was being twisted into a_

 _knot at the sound._

 _"Free my hands," Artemis said._

 _The boy brought out his sword, Backbiter. With one expert strike, he broke the goddess's_

 _handcuffs._

 _Artemis ran to The girl and took the burden from her shoulders. The girl collapsed_

 _on the ground and lay there shivering. Artemis staggered, trying to support the weight of the_

 _black rocks._

 _The man in the shadows chuckled. "You are as predictable as you were easy to beat,_

 _Artemis."_

 _"You surprised me," the goddess said, straining under her burden. "It will not happen_

 _again."_

 _"Indeed it will not," the man said. "Now you are out of the way for good! I knew you_

 _could not resist helping a young maiden. That is, after all, your specialty, my dear."_

 _Artemis groaned "You know nothing of mercy, you swine."_

 _"On that," the man said, "we can agree. Luke, you may kill the girl now."_

 _"No!'" Artemis shouted._

 _**** -Percy Jackson (Titan's Curse) by Rick Rordan_

 _"Maybe I can have some fun with her now" The boy said._

 _Percy could only hope that the boy, Luke, didn't mean what he thought it was, and she could hold on until they come._

====0000====

"What is this _boy_ doing here?" was the first thing out of Pheobe's mouth as they started their journey next morning.

 _It's going to be a long ride._

 **AN Thanks for reading. Plz review/fav/follow/read/enjoy/ did I say review?**

 **Sorry for any mistakes. this is not double checked coz I have no time these days. And the Poll is finished. 2 B won. Thank you voters .**

 **I would have written upto the part whwre they reach the museum but I wanted to update faster.**

 **And since I'm feeling a little excited I will post a sneak peek of the future chapters if I reach 50 reviews by the next chapter. Yeah I bribe, Whad about it.**

 **No I don't own PJO/HOO the Quote is somewhat modified coz Percy don't know about Annabeth or Zoe.**


	6. Chapter 6 AN

sorry guys I won't update any of my fics untill atleast 2017 september due to my Advanced level exams.

Thousand sorries but I will be sure to update then as well as uploading "Black Thread" my new hp fanfic. both it & black thread is writtenout, not typed.

sincerly

Dblr


End file.
